


萬聖節Paro

by kishitaorin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin
Summary: 萬聖節卡面的服裝捏造paro / 牽涉人物和CP會在各章前標明, 有需要請自行避雷
Relationships: Trey Clover/Cater Diamond
Kudos: 6





	1. Invitation

01

「啊？那種貨色還真的敢出現啊？」  
從Rook手中接過黑色且帶著優雅暗紋的邀請函，仔細閱讀過紀載於其上的資料後，Vil小小地挑眉，投下與信件內容不太相稱的話。  
被他當成靠墊的白狼從趴伏中抬頭，耳尖迴轉，於得出沒有需要自己動身的判定之後，又再次回復到原本的姿態。

「自己所鐘愛的騎士被這麼形容，怕是連總是笑顏盛放的那一位也會感到悲傷吧。」  
用著誇張的語調及肢體動作來表達自己所能想像到的悲痛，Rook的眼中卻是沒有流露出絲毫與之相應的情緒。細長的雙眼中透出促狹，即使不熟悉也知道那是正等待好戲上演的表情，更不說是早已和他相處數百年的Vil。

「你還真是一如既往。」  
「啊，毒之君，你的這句話可是對我而言最高的讚賞！今天的你也是如此的直擊人心！」  
提出的意見就這麼被輕鬆帶過，而對此Vil也僅只是對對方投以『你可別搗亂』的警告。當事者是自己的友人，憑藉這種關口他大概可以信任Rook不會做出出格的行為。  
重新收起邀請函，Vil把它放到一旁以後才終於從白狼的背上離開。

揚開Rook遞過的披風別到肩上，重新整理好稍微移位的華麗衣飾，接著稍稍地向Rook招了招手。  
「非常完美！」  
無法在鏡中映出身影的Vil理所當然地需要經由他人的眼睛進行衣裝確認，不論品味還是細緻度都無出其右的Rook自然是他最為信任的對象……儘管有時候Vil會覺得他不管怎樣都會說出同一句話。

帶上足以充當手杖的漆黑洋傘，高跟鞋敲出幾聲清脆的迴響以後，Vil像是想起甚麼似地，回過頭，向他的白狼投下指令。  
「Jack，你也和我一起去。」  
「遵命。」  
低沉的聲音傳出回應，趴伏的白狼在Vil的注視下，化成穿著得體的健壯男性。  
毛絨的耳朵隨後被覆蓋在帽子之中，Jack盡力維持了撲克臉卻依然無法阻止巨大的尾巴因為期待而左右晃動。  
對這個景象感到有趣的Vil揚起笑容，讓洋傘在自己手中轉了一圈，領著餘下的二人，前往那該在宴會開始前先到一趟的目的地。

02

石製的門扉從某個時刻開始持續地發出沉重的響聲。  
最先因此而醒來的Jade皺著眉推開石棺的頂蓋，把明顯的憤怒和理論上與其不相容的笑容掛到臉上，在石門與地板磨擦的聲音間拉開了堵住洞穴口的門扉。

「還在想是誰用如此粗暴的方式來拍門，原來是獸人啊。」與自己身高相約的存在映入眼中，野獸獨有的味道亦隨此而飄進鼻腔。Jade挑著眉以看似平和的語氣表達過不滿，才看到獸人的身後，還站著本能法則上與獸人無法相容的兩位吸血鬼。  
「嘛，總比直接破壞門要來得好就是了。」  
宣稱優雅的吸血鬼們一旦決定要做某些事時也可以變得相當粗暴。像他們三人藏身的這個石室，光是門扉，就已曾經被他們這偉大的鄰居因為各種理由而破壞過不下數次。  
和偏好靈巧的戰鬥的他們不同，擁有絕對力量的吸血鬼們，衝動起來就總是會想以武力解決一切。

「果然沒注意到邀請函吧。快動起來你們這些僵硬的蕪菁。」  
來訪者從地上撿起的黑色信封上確實寫著他們三人的名字。接過反轉，背後的落款則是這百多年來都為他們看守著墓穴的守墓者。  
他們的守墓者愛好熱鬧，每次在這個事實上該與熱鬧無緣的地方開辦派對時，邀請函也總是會送到他們的手上——哪怕因為他們總是長期處於睡眠狀態而事實上從未參加過。  
但會勞煩到高傲的吸血鬼親自跑一趟，這個事情怕不是這麼簡單吧。

「噯呀，這可真是件大事。」  
讓那不多的文字進到腦中化為訊息，然後對此作出回應的Jade，把邀請卡塞進不知何時來到自己身旁的兄弟手上，向來訪者稍稍低頭以示謝意。  
「勞煩你們特此通知，這個邀請確實收下了，我們一定會如期赴約。」

「Floyd幫忙準備一下賀禮……Azul，起床。」  
送走客人，讓打著呵欠似乎準備再度入睡的Floyd去寶物庫尋找適當的禮物，Jade揭開了唯一依然蓋著的石棺，喚著在此之中那人的名字。  
被包帶所覆蓋的乾燥死體逐漸回復成柔軟彈性的狀態，這是他們木乃伊們正回復清醒的過程。

活動了一下手腳，在完全回復以前，那雙依然帶有渾濁的藍色眼睛就已經向吵醒他的人送去責難。  
「怎麼？」  
「是一件稍微會讓人有點困擾的事。」

00

這百多年來，他每天都會想像一次，如果那個人真的出現的話，自己該怎麼應對才好。  
也許該責怪他的失信，但那個人的話，一定可以找到足以推托的理由。  
又或者可以向他抒發自己的怨懟，只是那也弄不好就會變成向他表達自己對他的思念。  
到底為甚麼就是沒有辦法怨恨呢，明明是那個約定了要和自己一起離開，最終卻把自己丟在此地，再也沒有出現的人。

「哈哈，你怎麼來了？這幾天好像沒有新鮮屍體耶。」  
和來自異國的法師們以替他們守墓為條件地在這個墓地待了百年，連即使曾經想要帶走自己的死神如今也已經和他變成了可以閒聊的好友，Cater有時候會覺得生前和死後的界線其實也沒有那麼明顯。  
他現在可以在墓地中和幽靈妖怪們開派對，可以隨心所欲地進行除離開以外的所有事，事實上他過得比自己生前還要更自由。  
所以他對此並沒有不滿。

在新月夜的黑暗中，被搭訕的死神搖搖頭，乾枯的手指指向背後，像是要向Cater說明自己今天會來到這裡的理由。  
順著那個指尖，Cater探頭看他的背後，原本被擋著的那個身影就這麼撞入到自己的眼中。

「我回來了。」  
那個一直以來只存在於他想像之中的人，就這麼突然地，出現了在他的眼前，說著讓他動搖的話。  
「我一直在等，卻一直等不到你。」**

「慢著慢著，我可不打算原諒你的失約。」  
向準備接近自己的那人連連地擺著手，Cater突然慶幸被配給自己的這個帽子有配上足以讓他稍為隱藏表情的黑紗。  
被這個發展弄得手忙腳亂的Cater，總而言之地先選擇了千萬個模擬之中，第一個浮現的答案。

「我無法乞求你的原諒，但Cater……」他所思念的人帶著滿臉歉意迫近，明明不佔理，但他的動作卻依然強硬得像是他才是受害者。「我想要兌現我的承諾。」  
最初自己就是因此而折服，事隔多年，再在同一地方被擊敗的Cater，想著自己也許真的沒有太大長進。  
作為防壁的黑紗被撩起，如蜜般金色眼眸再一次讓Cater沉溺其中，他不自覺地閉上雙眼以作逃避，直至於額上感受到的溫熱，耳中傳來這一句話。

「我們不要再分開了。」

03

一向被用於舉行派對的空地，這一天換上更為沉穩的佈置。  
受邀前來的大多是過往派對的常客，現在卻一致地保持了靜默，只注視著正交換著誓言的主角們。  
原以為無望的守墓者終於迎來他所等待的人，而墓地真正的主人此刻正充當著臨時的證婚人，為重逢的二人完成他們生前所無法達成的允諾。

弦月微弱的光線讓一切變得更為柔和朦朧。  
禮台上，Trey和Cater交換了像徵著誓約的吻，爾後在微笑對視之中消失無蹤。  
被留下的黑色與白色的帽子相互交疊，留下他們僅此唯一的存在證據。

Add.

「不過這樣的話我們就得找新的墓守才行了呢。」  
在無人反對的情況下，Jade收起了掉落在禮台前的兩頂帽子，拍了拍灰塵，爾後如閒聊般地向他的兩位同伴這麼說著。  
黑色的帽子是墓守的證明，而這本來就是由他們交到Cater手上的東西。至於白色的，在場的人估計也會希望它能與另一頂放在同一個地方吧。

「去和上次出現過的狼交涉如何？」  
「噯呀Azul，你是還沒睡醒嗎？那可已經是Vil大人的所屬之物……啊，你那時還在睡覺呢。」  
對於這種事情沒有表現出太大興趣的Azul，隨口把自己最接近的記憶中出現的東西說了出口——儘管那個最近也該比他們剛失去的這個墓守出現時間還要久。  
無視Jade那作為補充的挖苦，Azul接過帽子，在小小的猶豫之後又把帽子重新放回到Jade的手上。

他看著他的的同伴在愕然以後露出愉快的笑容，而他知道這是Jade理解了自己意思的證明。  
只要有自己所施加的法術，任何東西都可以成為墓守的像徵，他們也不一定得拘泥於這頂帽子不可。

「Jade，那個的話可以吧？」  
「看上去似乎的確是適任者呢，真不愧是Floyd。」  
不遠之處，似乎是迷了路的黑髮幽靈正彷徨地四處張望。沒有即使離開世界的靈魂總是有著未了的心願，而這則會是他們作為交涉的最好材料。  
他們需要墓守來確保沉眠之所的安全，而與之相對，他們則可以為對方提供沒有風險且可以沒有盡頭的時間。  
一直以來他們都是以這種交涉方式來尋找墓守。  
「至於交涉……，」  
「你自己去做。」  
「如你所願。」

** Trey的設定上是比Cater先死, 然後一直在冥府等Cater但一直等不到, 不是負心漢(?)


	2. [Idia中心] Death and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 。Idia中心  
> 。登場人物：Idia | Cater | Azul | Ortho | Trey  
> 。微量死前Ortho設定捏造注意  
> 。時空設定關係不會出現日系敬稱, 「先生」一概對應Mr.

01  
Idia一直認為這樣的晚上是對「夜」這個詞的褻瀆。  
明明該是漆黑的深夜，天穹上的滿月卻毫不吝嗇地替整個幽暗的墓場鍍上銀白，像是硬要把所有該加以隱藏的事物都攤到亮光之下。  
由衷地厭惡這種日子的Idia，可以的話，絕對不會想要沐浴在這種光線之下。

但人類要死在這種日子也是沒有辦法的事。  
只要換日的時刻過去，不管這個死亡有沒有被發現，死神都有責任要回收那些依然在人間徘徊的新鮮幽靈。  
所以即使不願，作為死神的Idia還是只能拖著緩慢的腳步開展自己的工作。

甫踏進墓場就被塞進手裡的宴會邀請卡也是其中一個他完全不想在這麼光亮的情況下出現的理由。  
如果四周足夠黑暗，他只要把自己那會在黑暗中發亮的頭髮蓋進兜帽，再稍微繞個遠路，大概就可以逃離守墓人的狙擊了。  
只要不接近 **那個地方** 就不會有問題。

「我就在想你今天怎麼還沒出現。」  
邀請卡脫手的守墓者笑得燦爛，和墓場所該有的沉穩安靜完全不搭。  
Idia不擅長和這類型的存在打交道。而這個不擅長不止是指和他們交流，也包括要對他們的邀請或要求進行拒絕。  
極端一點來說，他現在的心情大概就是『只想把頭埋進土裡，假裝自己根本不存在』的程度。

「說起來有一件事我一直很好奇，如果不能說的話也沒關係……」  
被Idia劃分為異類（雖然他們的確種族不同）、像是在世上沒有甚麼煩惱似的守墓者，顯然不會理解Idia此刻的心情，也沒有想要就這麼放過他的意思。  
守墓者緊緊地抓住這個Idia還在尋找藏起來了的幽靈這個空檔，試圖用足以讓守墓人感興趣的話題填塞所有空隙。  
「你為甚麼會聽命於Ashengrotto先生他們？」

突然而至的問題讓一向懶散的Idia瞇起了眼，甚至連無法看見的氛圍也隨之一變。  
Idia是打從心底地厭惡這個區域遭受觸碰，守墓者在此刻亦確切地感受到了。

而他不知道的是，這個問題的答案是Idia討厭滿月夜的最大理由。

02

這場在滿月的月光下所發生的禍事，除了鬧劇以外，Idia實在找不到更好的形容詞。  
他和他的弟弟共同負責的區域中出現了死去的人，再普通不過的事。麻煩的是，這偏偏是個伺奉狼人首領，且被狼人團體所保護的人類。

他們不過是要達成職務，Idia甚至也向他的弟弟提出乾脆等保護那個靈魂的狼人首領死掉再來回收——狼人的生命也不至於太長，所以這分明是最好的處理方式。  
只是他那責任感過於強大的弟弟輕易地拒絕了這個提案，進而讓這件事變成與整個狼人族群的正面鬥爭。

狼人的戰鬥力從來都處於上遊，一向只需要和一般人類打交道的死神們真要和他們正面打架的話從一開始就即使數量均等也沒有勝算，更不說他們現在要以寡敵眾。  
到底死神死了會不會被死神迎接呢……無望的Idia甚至開始在腦中思考起這種無關痛癢的問題。

「啊？我明明聽說這是一片安靜祥和的土地。」  
背對敵人抱著即將要被毀滅的弟弟，Idia所預想的利爪重擊卻遲遲未有落下，原本擁有一面倒力量的狼人因為突然其來加入的第三方而優勢崩塌。  
闖入的人類使用著從未見過的法術，像是馴服幼犬般輕易地制服了他們身邊的狼人。

「這可是會對交易價值造成損害的因素啊，Schoenheit閣下。」  
「呵呵，現在不就很安靜祥和了？」  
與那些古怪人類一起的，還有幾乎是無法違抗般地存在於此的吸血鬼。  
混亂的腦袋無法彌清現在的事態發展，但這個亂鬥的情況無論如何都是個逃走的好時機。  
被他所抱著的弟弟重量一直在流失，要是無法在完全流逝前回去說不定就會從此消失……雖然現在立即離開也怕是會趕不上。

「先別急著走，死神先生，我們來談個交易吧？以一個小小的條件換回你重視的事物。」  
弓著背正想要盡快離開這禍事現場，莫名其妙的人類卻不長眼地喊住他。  
如果只是無聊搭話他肯定會斷然不理，然而『換回重要的事物』這過於具誘惑力的句子終究還是停下了他的腳步。  
「我和我的僕人將在此地長眠然後獲得永生，所以我們需要一個合適的守墓人。」他看著那個人類勾起嘴角，邊說著無䅲之談邊看他伸出手，宛如像是那人所描繪的藍圖已然展開在他的眼前。  
「我們希望以重組你手中的那一位為代價，從你的手上買下願意停留於此的靈魂，同時最多只存在一個，很划算吧？」

這種契約不可能會得到冥府承認，即使眼前那人真的做得到，他的弟弟也只能躲躲藏藏地過日子。  
總是正直地存活的他說不定根本無法接受這樣的生活。  
「可是他是我唯一的兄弟……」  
紊亂的思緒化成了輕而亂的細碎話語從口中溢出。  
『關係』這一片碎片補上，捕網終於編織完成的銀髮人類發出載有滿意的嘆息，向著依然無法下決定的交易者放下更大的籌碼。

「剛好是滿月呢，這可是最適合施法的時候。」他抬頭看向蒼白的月光，清晰過頭的自言自語則裝模作樣地表達著他那虛假至極的遺憾。「令弟怕是不可能等過這一個月呢。」  
「失去至親真的會讓人很痛苦，同樣有著兄弟的我光是想一下都覺得無法再活下去……」把被他打倒的狼人踩在腳下，另外的人類順勢加入到這個唱和之中。他抬起手蓋上雙眼，彷如真的正在想像這種痛苦般，讓聲音也帶上輕微的顫抖。「他一定會原諒你的選擇吧。」  
戲劇般地誇張的表現沒有任何一處顯得可信，即使如此，手中那持續流失的重量也確實沒有給予Idia太大的選擇空間。  
他只能在答應提案和失去親人之間作出選擇……而答案顯而易見。

「你們真的能救他？」  
「當然。來，簽訂這張契約吧。」

03

即使過程稍嫌詭異，Idia和Azul簽訂了契約這也是個事實。  
——而且不管是Idia還是Azul都確切地履行了契約上的事項，因此眼前的守墓者才會依然存在於這個世界。

「總之是各種說不清的理由。」  
以有點粗暴的語氣搪塞守墓者的提問，早已明言可以不進行回答的守墓者即使依然好奇，也只能聳聳肩，輕易地放過Idia。  
周遭的氣氛因為守墓者的突然沉默而陷入了令Idia坐立不安的境地。  
他應該盡快去把負責的幽靈回收，然後立即回到冥府中，繼續渡過自己那些稍為沉悶卻舒適的生活……理智是這麼理解和安排，但安靜地跟著自己行動的守墓者卻無時無刻都像個對於自己敷衍的責難。

「你才奇怪吧，竟然會答應那種只能留在墓地的要求。」  
終於因為無法忍受這道寂靜而打破沉默的Idia，偏又只能想出與方才話題接續的句子。  
明明是自己先不想再談，結果繞了一圈又回到同樣的地方。  
不再對自己的交流能力抱有期望，加快了腳步的Idia，決定還是得盡早結束這個煎熬的會面。  
——所以該死的幽靈躲哪去了？

「哈哈，因為我還在等人嘛，雖然他現在無論怎樣都應該已經死了。再說這裡的生活也比我活著時還自由，所以替Ashengrotto先生他們繼續守墓也沒關係。」  
守墓者夾雜著笑聲的歡快回應某程度來說是種對氣氛的救贖，或許Idia該慶幸對方不像自己一般不想談論那種過往。  
細細的鬼火在Idia眼前一閃而過，他在尋的幽靈大概就在這附件躲著。  
守墓者顯然也發現了這件事，他後退幾步，從而拉開自己與Idia之間的距離。

「啊對了，我在等的人啊，是一個墨綠色頭髮，金色眼睛，叫Trey的男性。」  
站到稍遠處的守墓者向他揮著手，如友人般地向他道別。  
從話題延續下來的不必要訊息像是強迫中獎般地被塞進Idia的腦海之中，哪怕是他根本不想知道。  
「如果你看到他的話，要跟他說我還在原地等著喔。」

 _「當是給我一個他會出現的希望吧。」_  
離開一段距離之後，Idia似乎是聽到了這麼的一句話。  
過於寂寞的語氣無法讓Idia與守墓者的形象劃上等號。所以他雖然聽到了，也只打算假裝這一句話從不存在。

04

捕捉想要逃走的幽靈這種鬧劇終於落幕。累積了人際疲累的Idia拖著比平常還要沉重的腳步，走近在河邊正等待自己的弟弟。  
也不知道是不是當初重量流失得太多，他的弟弟在此之後身心都只維持在孩子時的狀態……但也的確是Ortho本人沒錯。

「死去的人類都會來到冥府，沒錯吧？」  
「當然啊。」  
「但那個和Trey約好在墓地見面的人一直沒出現。」  
「不要都把墓地當成幽會場所啊你們這些笨蛋情侶……」  
他的弟弟突然提出了過於奇怪的疑問，怎麼想都和這個偶爾會來陪弟弟玩的男人有關。  
這個在河邊滯留的男人也是說他在等甚麼人而一直留著，好像也百多年了吧，和那個開朗過頭的守墓人差不多。  
「搞不好是等的人變老變醜了認不出來才一直沒等到，人類不是都會這樣嘛……」  
在與守墓者連上線的瞬間，他剛剛才說過的話也幾乎立即就在腦中回放。  
墨綠色頭髮，金色雙眼，名字是Trey……和守墓者的死亡好像只相差一天或者更短。

「……你叫Trey？」  
「對，我的名字是Trey Clover。」  
「在等怎樣的人？」  
「橘色頭髮，有著漂亮綠色雙眼的男性。」  
Idia發誓他更希望這是個單純的巧合，而不是正中紅心。  
因為職務和契約這兩方面的東西碰撞到一起而讓一對正互相等待的人一直等不到對方這實在不是他的本意，即使他偶爾會打心底喊情侶去死也一樣。  
如果裝模作樣地拍拍Trey的肩，跟他說『嘿說不定我知道他在哪』，不知道會不會可以順利地矇混過關呢……

「看上去似乎是有線索呢，太好了Trey！」  
就在Idia還在構築心理準備和腹稿的時候，他的弟弟就已經自行作出了結論。把機靈用在這種錯誤的地方也是Idia偶爾會很怕和Ortho討論事情的原因。  
帶有期待的兩雙眼睛看著自己，閃亮的程度甚至讓Idia再次回想起那不適合「夜晚」這組詞語的月光。  
在被曬死之前，他必須得作出回應。

「上面亮得要死，等新月時再說！也不差這幾天吧！」


	3. Mismatching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 。トレケイ，TC相關最後一回  
> 。登場人物：Trey | Cater | 少量Jade  
> 。時空設定關係不會出現日系敬稱, 「先生」一概對應Mr.  
> 。主視點章節交替

他們一樣卻又不一樣，是在不可能之上再疊加不可能般地永遠無法並肩。  
——他很清楚，卻依然無可救藥地，為對方而甘心陷入泥沼。

01

他們約好要在換日之後離開這個地方，抛棄所有的一切，隱姓埋名地相伴走過人生。  
而現在的遭遇，或許是上天為這種狂妄的念頭而給他降下懲罰吧。

徐徐地開始飄下的雪在新月之夜彷彿份外淒冷。  
沐浴在自己鮮血之中的Trey即使想要爬回約定地點，也再無法移動哪怕半根手指。  
一度存在的痛楚早就因為周遭的寒意而消失，讓他依然維持這模糊意識的，就只有與那人再見一面的渴望。

「對不起，Cater，」  
他想像著自己把這句話說了出口，毫無感覺的身體卻無法讓他確認他是否真的有做到。  
漆黑的天空和覆蓋於他臉上的雪花或許會是這份遺憾的唯一見證。  
「我大概無法遵守約定了。」

02

漆黑的新月夜是最適合進行秘密活動的日子，自古以來皆是。  
帶著這樣的信念，想要嘗試在深夜離家外出遊玩的Cater，也選擇了於這樣的一個夜晚，穿上他印象裡的平民衣飾，偷偷地從花園的一角溜走。

平民區之中只有酒館依然熱鬧。  
明亮的燈光，喧囂的樂聲與人聲，無一不吸引著Cater如趨光的昆蟲般往前撲去。  
但在這之前他必須找到最為心儀的那一家店——有著好喝啤酒，美麗侍應，以及熱情顧客的那一家，可以的話也亦希望不要太過悶熱，否則盛夏的氣溫將會為這美好打上折扣。

「這不是Diamond家的少爺嗎？」  
陌生的聲音打斷了Cater在昏暗街道上的巡遊。  
他慌張地回過頭，趕在對方說出下一句話前匆匆地向著話者豎起手指做出讓對方安靜的手勢，同時暗自慶幸大街上的路人寥寥無幾，估計也不會有人留意到那句音量不算大的招呼。  
在對方聳肩的動作中稍為定神的Cater，這才留意到搭話者到底是誰。  
沒有交談過的這個人，在Cater的腦海裡，僅有著『大概是麵包店的兒子』這一個模糊的標識。

「總之裝作沒有看到過我。」  
「作為知情者，我好歹要保護您的安危吧。」  
但顯然搭話者並不打算聆聽Cater的這個簡單訴求。  
他自顧自地走到更近的距離，邊說著這種一時難以反駁的話，邊向Cater伸出用於表示友好的右手。  
拒絕的話大概會立即被他扭送回家，不知為何有著這種感覺的Cater，在評估完戰勝對方的可能性以後，終於還是只能向對方回以同樣的動作。

「再說，我總比你熟悉這個地方，也能給您介紹您想要的店。」  
似乎也不壞。  
腦袋輕率地附和了對方的建議，Cater在後一刻才察覺到自己已然掉進對方的步調之中。  
收回交握過的手，Cater稍稍地抬起頭，以略帶警戒的眼神迎上對方那似乎有點愉快的視線。

「我是Trey，就讓我們假裝您是剛到這裡的、我的異國好友吧。」  
「那我要用奇怪的腔調說話嗎？」  
「拜託別這麼做。」  
他嶄新的『好友』再一次否決了他的提案，而這次卻是讓Cater鬆一口氣。  
如果對方對這種玩笑話給予肯定，對這『好友』一無所知的Cater難以想像對方會不會真的強硬地要求他遵從，並以看他出醜為樂。

「所以，你想找怎樣的店？」

03

即使Cater的要求稍嫌複雜，但要找到符合條件，或者至少能讓他高興的店，對Trey來說也不是太難的事。  
當然Trey也無法排除小少爺只是想在他可能充滿壓力的生活中無拘無束地熱鬧一番，店是否足夠好事實上並不太重要。  
總而言之，Cater應該有感到滿意，畢竟他偷溜出來的頻率已然從每週化為了每日。

對於Trey來說，這是最近讓他最為高興的事。

從酷暑輪迴到寒冬，他像以往的百多個晚上般帶著適合的衣裝守在花園一角的隱蔽出入口，等著接應那個總愛偷走的Diamond家少爺。  
宅邸的大廳難得地依然燈火通明，宴會顯然還在進行當中的這個像徵，多少讓Trey擔心是否能確實地等到Cater出現。他說不定會被那裡面的大人物絆住，或者和哪位小姐打得火熱而遺忘掉他這個『好友』。  
以半強迫方式所換來的關係，本來就只能以脆弱形容。

「這還是我第一次從生日宴上偷偷溜走。」  
「是嗎，那生日快樂。」  
「哈哈哈，一點誠意都沒有這點還真有你的風格。」  
萬幸的是，他所等待的人在約定時間不久以後就出現了在他的面前，Trey才得以打住那該以陰暗來標示的胡思亂想。  
帶著燦爛笑意的Cater嘲笑著他那敷衍的祝福，同時麻利地套上他所準備的衣服，然後拍拍他的背以示他們共有的晚上正要開始。  
這是他們共有的晚上，除此以外，Trey不想以其他任何詞語來形容他們共同渡過的這些時刻。

「生日快樂！！」  
甫踏進熟悉的店，宛如舊友的熟客們約好般地，齊聲向Cater送上祝福。  
Cater轉頭看向Trey的翠綠雙眼中盛滿疑惑，小小驚喜的成功達成，Trey愉快地彎腰附在Cater耳邊，留下一句「你以為宴會的蛋糕是誰做的？」，就在主人公來得及反應以前，讓出了Cater身邊的空位。

Cater是今天的主角，該被更會帶動氣氛的人們所包圍，而這個不擅言詞的自己只要在一邊看顧就好。  
佔據人牆外圍的某個角落，Trey向著中心舉起杯，沉默地慶賀Cater降生於世。

04

人生中第十九個誕生日，即使對童年的慶祝毫無印象，Cater也覺得今天大概是這當中最為愉快的一次。  
雖然這個愉快或許要除去某人突然從他身邊離開時那一剎那的不安。

在與其他人的嘻鬧中，他好幾次轉過頭去尋找Trey的身影，而每一次當他找到時，視線都總會和對方連上。  
擅自理解成對方一直注視著自己也不為過吧。收回視線，虛應著來到身邊的話語，Cater終於下了決心讓某件事結束，或者開始。

於家裡的晚宴即將結束的時刻，在Trey的陪同護送之下，Cater回到了那個他離開家門的地方。  
大廳依然明亮如初，站在此處也彷彿能聽到傳來的樂聲……今夜的他尚有可用的時間。  
喊住轉身準備離開的Trey，Cater在對方看不到的地方握拳向自己打過氣，才抬起頭，再一次地撞進對方的雙眼。

「我生日所以你今天該聽命於我吧 ?」  
「啊？」  
「接下來的問題你要認真回答我。」  
提出的要求融入空氣，該予以回應的人偏只是挑起了眉，卻不置可否。  
Trey或許是想要為他自己保留退路，共處半年，Cater早已摸透他的這些小習慣。  
如果Trey結果選擇了最為安全的回答，那他也剛好就此斷念。

「Trey，你愛我。」  
擠出氣勢和確信態度，Cater緊盯著對方的雙眼，以肯定的句式道出他最初的提問。  
長久以來的家庭教育足以讓他的演出毫無破綻，話說出口後反而更加鎮定的Cater，亦自然沒有漏看對方眼中那一閃而過的動搖。

贏了。  
哪怕連對手是甚麼都不太清楚，Cater卻確實地有一種已然取得勝利的感覺。  
餘下的顧慮大概就只有Trey的突然逃走。  
於是Cater伸出手，分別握緊對方的手腕，以認真的眼神繼續強迫對方給出真實答案。

「……確實如此。」  
「那你想吻我嗎？」  
「……。」  
「想和我一起生活嗎？」  
猶豫的答案終於從Trey的口中冒出。  
沒有給予他任何反悔的時間和空間，Cater接連地提出更多的問題，牢牢封鎖起Trey的退路。  
如果無法一口氣地解決的話，他下次可就再沒有這樣的勇氣。

「在我還是我的時候，」  
幾乎像是要捏進對方的身體一般，用力得讓指尖泛白的Cater，終於在Trey的沉默之中擠出那個他最想得到答案的提問。  
「願意和我一起離開嗎？」

05

『願意和我一起離開嗎？』  
他在翌日問清原因後答應了Cater的願望。  
貴族間繼承權的紛爭對他而言太過遙遠，即使Cater作出說明，他也只能理解到最為皮毛的部份。  
Cater並不想被卷進這種事情之中，Trey認為自己充分確認到這一點就已然足夠。

那天他們哪裡也沒去，只是坐在花園的一角，討論著這件突如其來的事件。  
剩餘的時間，原定的未來，這些都是Trey需要知道的訊息。  
Trey如往常般在花園的後門向Cater道過別後，沒再留隻字片語地就此他的面前消失——接下來他所要做的事越少人知道會越好。

確認Cater家族無法觸及的目的地，尋找可以秘密地離開的通路，計劃好逃走後的生活，這些都是必須要做但不能被任何人得知的事情。  
Cater身邊耳目太多，所以和他商議是一件過於冒險的事。  
他姑且算是有一門手藝在身，即使身處異地要活下去也總有辦法過活，Cater能向自己提出逃走的請求，也應該是做好日子不如以往的覺悟了吧。

「我還以為你逃掉了！就算去酒館找，你也沒出現！」  
做好一切的準備，把用以傳訊的麵包託給仕女交到Cater手上，他數週不見的橘髮心上人在見到面的當下，隨即發來責難。  
稍稍挑眉，Trey舉起右手，食指壓上唇，如他們初見時般，向Cater做出讓他安靜的動作。  
「我都打點好了。五天後凌晨，在墓地的入口會合。」  
也許是這句話來得太過沒頭沒尾，Cater在沉默過後才終於理解這當中的意思。  
原本生氣的表情化成驚訝再轉為難以置信，Trey任由對方摸上自己的臉再狠狠捏下，然後邊唸著『溫的』邊收回雙手。

「我可沒騙過你吧。」  
以如蚊吶般的『雖然也是』作結，Cater盯著Trey的眼中卻似是依然帶有猶豫。  
Cater顯然還在消化，對此並不著急的Trey，拉著他在花園的一角席地而坐，安靜地等待他梳理完成。

「……那要是我到時候被絆住呢？」  
Trey沒有想過他最後等來的是一個假設問題，更別說內容聽上去是如此的輕飄飄。  
沒有問他做了甚麼準備，沒有問要去哪裡，沒有對計劃的可行性提出質疑。不太可能只是單純地沒有想到，就算只是自我感覺良好也好，Trey也希望解釋為這是因為Cater對他全盤信任。  
「那我就扔下你先走。」  
對Cater的問題回以玩笑般的答案，Cater也不負他所望地，邊說著他薄情邊拍打著他的手臂——即使那張笑臉讓Cater的控訴顯得毫無說服力。

「逃走的話或許會過得很辛苦，現在要反悔也還來得及。」  
「我不會後悔，永不。」

06

「大騙子……」  
冒著寒風，他獨自站在墓地的入口，卻遲遲未等到約定的人出現。  
雖然他確實是在想要出門時被家人絆住導致遲到，而對方也曾經說過會因此抛下自己，但Cater沒有想過這樣的玩笑話最終會化為現實。  
即使甚麼都未曾開始，他也以為他們的羈絆足夠結實。

「好冷。」  
挾緊身上的大衣，Cater因為站得有點累而坐到大樹下，不久前才終於停下的雪花厚厚地覆滿天地，如果滿月的話，應該會變得很漂亮吧。  
可惜今天是個新月夜。

或許他應該放棄等待回到家中，那裡有溫暖的火爐和被褥，哪怕在這之後他要離開，將會被送往的地方也會存在同樣甚至更好的東西。  
只要犧牲這份自我和自由。

借著樹幹而站起的Cater，在片刻的停頓以後，又再次坐回原本的地方。  
還不想放棄，他還可以再等一會。  
……再一會就好。

「這是多麼可憐而又不幸的靈魂啊。」  
讓Cater從睡眠中清醒的，是那出自陌生男性聲音所訴說的感嘆。  
遠處的天色正逐漸泛白，Cater想要用手撐起身體，但偏讓身體更深地陷進綿軟白雪。  
僅有身體而已。

「很遺憾，在這個雪白天地的包圍之間，您的靈魂不幸與您的身體分離了。」  
高大的陌生男性向Cater伸出手，如再普通不過地牽引著他的靈魂完成他想做的動作。  
「請問您是有還在等的事物嗎？如果您想繼續等待，我們的主人或許可以讓您免被死神帶走。」  
陌生人的金色雙眼令他想起另一個人，那個即使到了現在他依然想要全心信賴的人。  
繼續停留於此，說不定總有一天他會迎來他在等的人，然後從那人口中聽到獨留自己一個的解釋。  
他都甚至已經死亡了，再顧慮些有的沒的反而更加奇怪吧。

「請帶我去見你們的主人。」

00

「你在做甚麼？」  
那天他只是為了陪伴母親才會來到Diamond家的宅邸。  
被吩咐要在原地安靜等待的Trey，從來沒想過一個橘髮的腦袋會突然地從自己旁邊的灌木叢中探出。  
也許是怕他會鬧成騷動，橘髮男孩把食指壓上唇，以手勢要求Trey先保持安靜。  
那顆在自己旁邊左顧右盼的頭在聽到高跟鞋的聲音以後趕緊縮了回去，依然未弄清情況的Trey，此時才看到不遠處兩名少女正在走近。

是在躲人吧。  
擅自下了這樣的判定，Trey看著男孩那從樹叢中露出的衣服一角，本著同齡孩子突如其來的義氣，Trey決定要幫他掩飾這個藏匿的舉動。  
他在樹叢前蹲下，像是要研究甚麼似的反覆翻著樹葉，完全無視躲在裡頭的男孩要求離開他的小動作。

「喂你在做甚麼？」  
女性的腳步聲停到Trey的背後，迎著提問回過頭的Trey，正好對上對方叉著腰戴著手套的手。  
穿著高貴而繁複洋裝的這兩位女性，應該確實是這個家族的小姐沒錯。  
「在看毛蟲，你要看嗎？」  
高貴的女性不會喜歡這種綿軟的生物，從小已經建立起這種認知的Trey，此刻不過是剛好把它用得其所。  
兩位女性果不期然地邊發出厭惡的聲音，邊往後退了幾步。這樣即使多少有點破綻，躲起來的人也應該不至於被她們發現。

「真奇怪，Cater能跑到哪裡去啊？」  
被騙的女性們於小小的停留以後就碎唸著離開，待一切平息過後，則是躲藏的人鑽出樹叢整個出現在自己的跟前。  
即使頂著滿頭的樹葉，衣裝也因為躲藏而變得亂七八糟，男孩的身分亦與女性們一般地不言而喻。  
「謝啦。那我先繼續逃跑了。」  
揚起只能以『耀眼』來述說的笑意，男孩揮手道別的情境，就這麼刻進了Trey的腦海。  
右手握著上衣，即使隔著衣服和皮膚，他也似乎能感受到心臟正在因此而騷動。

「你剛才和Cater少爺一起？下次可不要這麼做了。」  
直至他的母親回到自己的面前，那種未知的感覺依然沒有平息。  
響亮的心跳甚至能蓋過母親的聲音，從而讓他完全忽略來自母親的忠告。

「那位可是我們惹不起的高貴之人。」


End file.
